wikiladygagafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wonderful (canción)
Wonderful (en español Maravillosa) es la primera canción escrita en 2006 por Rob Fusari, Lady Gaga, y Tom Kafafian. La canción fue número dos en la cima de la WebRadio de las 10 canciones más solicitadas (Estadísticas recogidos de las peticiones de Live Shows.) en julio de 2006. La canción ha sido añadida a su página de PureVolume, y actualmente permanece como una de las dos canciones en un álbum titulado "Retro-sexual". El otro es Beautiful, Dirty, Rich. 1 La canción fue incluida en una demostración que hizo en 2007 por Interscope antes de ser firmado. Otras canciones incluidas en la demo Kandy Life y las versiones demo de Brown Eyes, Disco Heaven, y Beautiful, Dirty, Rich. El 28 de diciembre de 2009, le preguntaron a Lady Gaga en un "Meet & Greet" de The Monster Ball Tour en Atlanta si tenía planes de lanzar la canción. Ella respondió diciendo que había considerado dejar la canción de Adam Lambert para su álbum debut, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo, dando lugar a Fever. : "En '''Wonderful', Gaga muestra su notable capacidad para cambiar entre vocálicos cantando como Fiona Apple como el más afilado y un coro. Para todos los enemigos que piensan que el retro-rock es para los chicos, Lady Gaga demuestra que los pollitos pueden usar sus influencias de los años 80 en las mangas, en el rock, el micrófono y lucir sexy al mismo tiempo". —'The Cornell Daily Sun.''' Versión en vivo En 2006, Lady Gaga tocó un demo en piano de esta canción en vivo en Nueva York en The Cutting Room. Ella tocó esta canción al lado de Fever. Letra If I fell in love with you Would you understand me, dear Love is weird I colored you a valentine Struggled just to stay inside the lines I lose my mind I really can't believe I lost myself again Looking for something crazy Beautiful love and now I'm talking in circles again Have my love, baby Are you hungry for wonderful 'Cause I am, wonderful 'cause I am I wrote a song about your eyes Ate a slice of cherry pie I cried all night On the bench inside the park I'll kiss you slowly in the dark I'll never stop I really can't believe I lost myself again Looking for something crazy Beautiful love and now I'm talking in circles again Have my love, baby Are you hungry for wonderful 'Cause I am, wonderful 'cause I am Baby take me for a ride Maybe get a little high In a place we've never been Time is nothing but a line We leave everything behind It'd be so wonderful, wonderful Looking for something crazy Beautiful love and now I'm talking in circles again Have my love, baby Are you hungry for wonderful 'Cause I am, wonderful 'cause I am (Lookin' for something crazy) Wonderful I am (Beautiful nothing, now) I am, I am (I'm talking in circles again) It's killin' me, boy (yeah) I am I am You know how wonderful I am Wonderful I am. Wonderful I. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones inéditas Categoría:Team Love Child